Issilien Darkwave
Issilien Darkwave is the son of Mathusala. Having never known who his father was, he is a young protégé under the tutelage of Deathecus Glimhammer RP Stats Equipment: Cursed Runeblade: +1 STR History The Dawn is My Path Issilien was born in Astranaar right before his mother died of a poison. He grew up trying to discover who his father was but was never able to discover the secret. Do to his lack of knowledge, he went to study in the city of Exodar where he learned the ways of the light. Having learned a great deal he was asked to join the dwindling Argent Dawn in hopes of stopping the undead in the plaguelands. Leading small bands on brave attacks, he has never left a man behind. He was astounded the day a Crusader came and demanded to be made a member of the Dawn. but seeing his captain Deathecus greet the man openly as a brother, Issilien decided to forstall his judgment until he understood this strange man better. Hearing about the formation of a new and pure crusade, Issilien volunteered to be one of its founding members and was made its second Highlord. His young age has made him wise in the decisions made and he was given command of the Western Plaguelands Detachment. However Issilien was weak when it came to his ambitions. He regularly trained to fight better and better, he radiated almost shear power even at his young age. Yet he became distant wanting only to prove himself to his captain Deathecus. He left with a band of his own crusaders to attack the fortified town of Corin's Crossing. However Issilien would not live to tell of it, for he was stricken down from his horse and carried off by a host of undead. ...Or Not... But the undead did not kill him. They took him to Kel'Thuzad and threw him the Litch King put ideas of power into Issiliens head, ideas of being even better than Deathecus. Issilien had not inherited his fathers will power and he caved in rather quickly to the will of Arthas. He was helpless before the offers of what he desired and so he eventually accepted. He was sent to Naxxramus where he trained to become a Death Knight of the scourge. The Litch King had plans for this new pawn of his and he sent him to Archeus to train more vigorously and also so that he could inform Arthas if everything there could be lost with ease. It was a test, if Issilien didn't blink at the lives lost than Arthas had won him completely. But Issilien for all his demeanor, still had some feeling and he felt some emotion when he either was butchering members of the orders he had served, or giving his report to his new lord. Arthas decided he did not want a second death knight that could possibly free himself like Mathusala. So he sent Issilien to the halls of Ulduar where whether he succeeded or not it would further the plans of the Frozen Throne. Into The Halls Of Stone The Duel Into The Halls Of Lightning The Litch Kings Pawn Into The Halls of Madness Redemption Personality Known as a wise and quick thinker. But has a problem with being overshadowed by anyone while in the presence of his Captain Deathecus. This has lead to his corruption and stalling tactics that attempt to get Mathusala killed. He is skilled in two handed swords more than any other weapon but is known to demonstrate considerable skill with a two-handed axe. Quotes *"May the light take me should I die today" *"Behold the power of the light" *"I was told my father Killed himself out of grief, but I do not believe that." *"Bow down you retches, bow down to your General, bow to ME!" *"wait Deathecus NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *"I am sorry for the pain I have caused. I was such a fool. why did it come to this." The List * Age: 15 * Relatives: Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero (father) Deathecus Grimhammer (Uncle) Helena (Mother deceased) Mortimer (grand father) * Aliases: Sarengo the Pious * Allies/Friends: Being the Best * Beliefs: The Holy Light. * Personal obsessions/goals: Power * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith, Notes * Issilien is named after the priest of the same name. Category:Characters in the Legends